The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor element, a semiconductor device, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor element.
A semiconductor light emitting device having a semiconductor light emitting element in which a semiconductor light emitting structure and electrodes are formed on a substrate and a mounting board on which the semiconductor light emitting element is mounted via bumps is known. For such a semiconductor light emitting element to have a greater light output, there are methods for reflecting the light emitted by the active layer, such as by providing a reflective layer to thereby increase the light extraction efficiency of the semiconductor light emitting element.
As a method for increasing the light extraction efficiency, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-72148 discloses a nitride-based semiconductor element having: a crystal substrate; a reflective layer composed of metal material such as Ag and disposed below a back surface of the crystal substrate; an adhesion layer disposed between the crystal substrate and the reflective layer; and a protective layer disposed on a side of the reflective layer opposite the adhesion layer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-243074 discloses a nitride-based light-emitting diode in which a semiconductor light emitting element is provided with a reflective layer, and a dielectric multilayered film disposed in contact with the reflective surface of the reflective layer for facilitating the reflection of light.
In recent years, attempts have been made to improve the adhesion between a dielectric multilayered film and an Ag reflective layer by interposing a Ni thin film between the dielectric multilayered film and the reflective layer.